


Zero and Pluto's short

by silver_wing



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wing/pseuds/silver_wing
Summary: How would two very loyal friends meet?





	Zero and Pluto's short

****

Pluto lays on the carpet, relaxed and waiting for the moment to do his daily routine.

“Oh Pluto!!” 

Pluto smiles and ways his tail in excitement. He dashes to the entrance and barks happily and excitedly.

“Wanna go and fetch the paper?” mickey asked.

Pluto nods and barks excitedly. Mickey opens the doors and Pluto runs out and sees the paper. Just when he goes and gets it, somwone grabs it.

Pluto looks up to see it was Mortimer the mouse.

“Well well well, if it isn't Pluto!” He snarls and smirks. He waves the newspaper in the air. “Want the paper mutt?” 

Pluto wags his tail impatiently and nods. 

Mortimer runs away and Pluto follows him. Mortimer makes his way down the street far from Mickey’s house and stops. 

“Go and get it!!” and throws it so far into the woods.

Pluto stops and whimpers in fear. He didn't like the forest and knew nothing was ever good from there. He was about to turn back but the thought of Mickey sad pained him. 

He took a deep breath and made his way into the woods. He shakes and hunches his way around the bushes but so far no luco. Pluto whimpers and just when he's ready to call it quits, he sees a bright orange light coming closer. In fear Pluto dashes away in fear and hides in the old oak tree. Pluto whimpers but hears a bark. 

“Arf! Arf!” 

Pluto sticks his head out and sees a dog only it wasn't. He saw a white ghost dog that was floating in the air. 

Pluto was about to go back into the tree when he saw the bright light on his nose. 

The dog did flips and continued to bark and Pluto comes out and the ghost dog barks happily. Pluto smiles and barks back, meeting his now new friend Zero. He barks how it is nice to meet a new friend and how strange Zero was so far from his home. 

Pluto then remember why he was here.

Pluto asked his new friend has he seen a news paper. Zero frown and shook his head.

Pluto saddened but zero brighten his nose and barked that he's willing to help. 

Pluto followed him everywhere in the forest and for once wasn't scared. The trees that once had sinister grins and mocking teeth disappeared as Zero’s light shines it away. Just when they were losing hope Zero barks to the trees. Pluto looks up and sees the newspaper caught into the branches. 

Zero floats high in the air and grabs a hold of the paper and brings it down to Pluto. Pluto jumps for joy and was about to rushes away but stops to look to Zero with an apology. 

Zero barks happily and nudges him to go. Pluto barks a thank you and promises to come back. 

Zero smiles a sad smile and waits only to be caged. 

“Ha caught you!” Shock cackles.

Pluto stops in his track and hears his friend barks in anger. Pluto drops the paper and rushes back. 

“Can't wait til we show Oogie Boogie!” Lock grins. “When he sees you, he'd be thrill to have Jack’s little dog!”

“I can't wait till he give us his special bug stew!” Barrel giggles. Just as they were heading back, Pluto begins to bark his scary bark and they run away in fear. Zero sees Pluto and smiles his wide smile as his friend opens up the  cage and he flew out. Zero did flips in appreciation but tilts his head in confusion. Pluto barked to Zero he heard him and was worried for him and went, leaving the paper back. Zero nuzzles to Pluto and barks a thank you. Pluto jumps and run for Zero to chase him and they were running around having fun. Zero showed Pluto around the forest and showed him his favorite spot beneath the oak and they both lay beneath its shade. They relaxed and enjoyed the sunny mid afternoon but just as they relaxed, 

“Pluto!”

“Zero!”

“Where are you boy!!” 

They perked up at their master calling. Pluto was about to leave but looks up to Zero as he did too.

Both walked to their owners knowing they will see each other soon.

Pluto exits out of the forest and Mickey holds him.

“Pluto are you ok?! You didn't came back and I got worried!” 

Pluto places the newspaper down and licked his face reassuring him that he was ok.

“I'm sorry Mortimer did that to you but if he does that or anyone else, don't go after the paper. I don't want anything bad happen to you. Your my best friend.” 

Pluto nuzzles to him and looks back hoping his new friend is ok.

Meanwhile

Zero floats towards his dearest best friend.

Jack skellington.

“Zero!” 

Zero floats faster to him and floats around him until Jack holds him close.

“Are you alright? I was told Boogie’s boys were chasing you again so I rushed out looking for you all over town but you weren't there so I went straight for them. They told me you were here after being scared by a terrible dog!”

Zero licked his master's face and barks to him excitedly.

“Your new friend named Pluto saved you from them? He is a good friend.” Jack smiles a wide smile. “I am just glad your safe, your my dearest best friend. I would do anything to make sure your safe back home. We better head home, Sally is looking through town too for you.” He holds zero close as he nestled nestles into Jack's arms but he looks back, he couldn't wait to see Pluto soon.


End file.
